La Soirée de Nos Vies
by MacBethncis
Summary: Un smoking pour une soirée pas comme les autres...
1. Le smoking

La Soirée de Nos Vies

J'avais cette idée écrite au fond d'un cahier. C'est lorsque j'ai vu Michael Weatherly en smoking que j'y ai repensé.

Si vous ne voyez pas de quelles photos je parle, elles se trouvent sur le site (je n'arrive pas à transcrire l'adresse, elle s'efface à chaque fois) " michaelweatherlypointnet / section CBS Watch ! 2007 -- French connection "

Il y a des spoilers sur la saison 4. Pour moi, ils sont légers car je n'ai pas vu grand chose de la saison, c'est plus de l'extrapolation par rapport à certaines images que j'ai pu voir.

Chapitre 1. Le smoking.

Assis à son bureau, Anthony laisse errer son regard au-delà des fenêtres scellées du NCIS. Les derniers rayons du soleil caressent les flots de l'Anacostia : rouge passion, orange feu, jaune ardent mais aussi des nuances bleues étincelantes ... Et Tony sait à qui cette couleur le ramène alors qu'il ne sait plus où il en est. Il en a assez de tous ses secrets : ceux des autres, les siens et surtout ceux de Gibbs. Ils n'arrivent plus à se parler, quelque chose à changer.

" Il est revenu, a repris sa place et je l'ai accepté...et j'ai espéré que Gibbs me parlerait de son départ, de son passé, de sa famille, de son retour et du futur...Je ne sais plus ce que j'espère. Je suis perdu, j'ai besoin de Gibbs. Je ne suis plus un simple agent et plus un leader et peut-être que je veux être plus..."

Tony entend la sonnerie de l'ascenseur et là, il voit Ziva et McGee sortir de la cabine mais le pire est qu'ils ont une housse de costume avec eux.

- Ton excuse ne tient plus, le nargue Ziva.

- Non, je n'irai pas.. C'est pas possible, assure Tony, en se levant.

- Gibbs nous a envoyé te chercher un smoking en urgence, explique McGee.

- Tu n'as plus le choix, ajoute Ziva, de plus en plus ravie.

- Pourquoi.. pourquoi ? se met à bégayer Tony au milieu de l'open-space.

- Parce que je le dis, DiNozzo.

Tony se retourne.

- Patron, ...

- Va t'habiller, tu vas être en retard.

- Je ne peux pas y aller, je...

- DiNozzo !!

Tony baisse la tête, vaincu, attrape la housse des mains de McGee et se dirige vers les vestiaires.

Tony s'est habillé comme un automate. Il sait que ce gala est organisé pour la bonne cause : engranger des fonds pour l'aide aux soldats blessés en Irak. Tony est même prêt à faire un don mais pas être un don lui-même car le principe du gala est de mettre un membre de chaque service aux enchères. Personne qui devra passer la soirée avec celle ayant gagné l'enchère.

Tony tombe sur son reflet dans le miroir du lavabo. Le smoking s'ajuste à merveille.

« Il me va parfaitement. Comment Gibbs a-t-il pu si bien deviner ma taille ?! Il ne me regarde pas.. pas comme ça.. pas comme je voudrais... il m'évite même. Il m'envoie à cette soirée, il n'est même pas un peu jaloux.. Jaloux !! A quoi je pense !! Je dois absolument arrêter. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ignore quand ça a commencé mais je ne parviens plus à l'arrêter. »

Tony détourne les yeux de son reflet, enfile sa veste et quitte les vestiaires.

Quand Tony réapparait dans l'open-space, Ziva et McGee ont été rejoint par Abby, ils n'auraient raté ça pour rien au monde. Ils voient donc DiNozzo approcher, somptueux dans ce costume noir et chemise blanche dont le col est resté déboutonné. Le noeud papillon dénoué autour de son cou. Abby, assise sur le bureau de McGee se relève en fixant Tony bouche bée. Ziva lache carrément la pile de dossiers qu'elle tient et ne se penche même pas pour les ramasser tandis que Tim regarde les deux filles perdre leurs moyens. Tony, sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produit, leur dit :

- Je ne veux rien entendre.

Au téléphone, Gibbs termine sa communication et annonce :

- Le chauffeur est là. Puis, il se tourne vers les autres : Allez ouste ! Je vous ai déjà dit de rentrer.

Soudain pressée, Ziva ramasse les dossiers et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur derrière McGee qui a eu bien du mal à y tirer Abby.

Tony, toujours au milieu des bureaux, voit Gibbs s'approcher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? commence Tony, crispant sa nuque persuadé de prendre une tape derrière la tête.

- Viens là.

Tony s'avance donc vers Gibbs qui attrape la cravate de son agent et commence le ballet des noeuds. Tony regarde Gibbs concentré.. les mains de son Boss sur lui pour autre chose qu'une tape ? Et le coeur de Tony s'emballe.. Un éclat de Paradis sur Terre. Puis Gibbs relève la tête et son regard se fixe sur celui de DiNozzo.

« J'aimerais tant que tu lises en moi. Libère-moi... »

- Parfait.

- Hein !

- Tu es prêt. Tout ira bien.

- J'en suis pas sûr.

- Ce n'est pas une mission sous couverture.

- Je préfèrerais.

- Tu vas peut-être rencontrer ton âme soeur.

- Bien sûr ! répond Tony ironique. Merci, Boss.

Tony se dirige vers l'ascenseur en se répétant « Mon âme soeur. »

A suivre...

Je sais ce chapitre est court. D'une part c'est pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté d'avoir un avis et d'autre part, c'est ma solution face à mes problèmes d'ordi (qui ne sont pas prêts de s'arranger). En faisant des chapitres plus courts, je peux arriver à le boucler lors de mes passages sur le net (que je squatte chez un ami).

L'essentiel étant votre avis, merci d'avance.


	2. La soirée

Chapitre 2. La Soirée

A la porte du NCIS, une limousine attend Tony.

« Un beau carrosse pour l'enfer. » pense-t-il en montant à l'intérieur.

Tony sait que DiNozzo aurait profité de l'occasion et utilisé le bar pour les cacahuètes, aurait aussi joué avec la vitre de séparation et de là avec le chauffeur. Mais Anthony se contente de regarder les rues défiler. DiNozzo aurait inventé une histoire de drague pas possible dans une limousine. Anthony lui sait ce que cache les vitres teintées d'une limousine chez les DiNozzo : la nouvelle maitresse en date, les magouilles d'avocat de son père, les larmes de sa mère et les siennes au retour de son enterrement.

« Si au moins je savais qui m'a inscrit à ce truc ? Il doit bien rire. Je sais que personne ne comprend... Je devrais être aux anges... enfin DiNozzo le serait. Je n'aime pas être là. Cette soirée n'est pas pour moi. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi !! L'objet que je suis et que je resterai. Un faire-valoir, d'abord pour mon père ensuite pour ces filles ne voyant rien de moi.. Si j'ai la bougeotte ce n'est pas pour rien.. Personne pour me retenir.. depuis que Maman est morte. Jusqu'ici, jusqu'à lui.. enfin un mirage tout ça. Qui suis-je ? Qu'est ce que je vaux ? Oui, je drague mais c'est pour attirer l'attention, je ne vais plus au troisième rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Qui me découvrira enfin ? On aime mon physique et rien d'autre, je sais de quoi j'ai envie, de qui j'ai envie et je n'y aurais jamais cru : Gibbs. Je l'ai espéré longtemps. Je l'ai espéré malgré moi, luttant contre cette nature en moi dont je prenais conscience mais dont je n'ai jamais franchi le pas car aucun autre ne sera jamais lui. Que donnerais-je pour être ce qu'il attend ? »

Tony sent la limousine s'arrêter. La vitre de séparation descend, il a compris, remercie le chauffeur et sort du véhicule.

Des coulisses, derrière les rideaux, Tony voit la salle pleine : beaux costumes, robes haute couture et colliers de diamants. Il a aperçu la directrice Shepard ainsi que l'agent Sachs et Ziva !! Pourquoi est-elle là ? La plupart des autres participants se demandent avec qui ils vont repartir. Tony, quant à lui, n'a même pas la force de jouer la comédie comme il aurait dû le faire. Peu importe qui car ce ne sera jamais lui.

Bien sûr, les enchères sont le point culminant de la soirée. Étant le dernier inscrit, Tony passera le dernier. Il assiste donc au défilé. Deux personnes très différentes attirent son attention.

Il y a d'abord un certain Don : grand, cheveux noirs en brosse, regard profond. Il observe la foule et sourit. Tony regarde dans la même direction : il s'agit d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés noirs. Et après des mises pourtant serrées ce jeune homme l'emporte sans surprise sur le visage comme s'il avait tout calculé !

Un peu plus tard s'avance sur le podium un jeune homme avec un look rockeur du nom de Ray. Il a pourtant comme une connaissance de la fragilité de la vie, comme s'il l'avait déjà tenue entre les mains. L'enchère est immédiatement remportée par une mise extrême. Elle provient d'un homme élégant, bronzé comme revenu d'une terre chaude. Ray semble plus que surpris, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à trouver cet homme là. Et du coup l'on dirait que la vie a repris la meilleure place dans sa vie.

" Ces hommes ont de la chance..." pense Anthony, voulant se laisse happer par l'espoir et ainsi continuer à croire que tout reste possible...

- Agent Spécial DiNozzo, c'est à vous, lui souffle un des stewards de l'évènement.

Il n'a pas le choix. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Et Tony monte sur l'estrade...

Après ce qui arriva fut si étrange... !! Pris dans un tourbillon, Tony ne comprit rien à ce qui arriva. Et maintenant, il se retrouve dans la limousine en route vers la personne qui l'a remporté.

Au NCIS...

Le métal du mobilier semble ce soir moins froid, son refflet sous les lumières amènent comme une chaleur. Ce soir, la morgue laissera la vie suivre son cours. L'homme, assit au bureau, raccroche le combiné. L'appel qu'il a reçu de son contact à la vente vient de lui confirmer ce qu'il a longtemps espéré.

- A eux de jouer maintenant. C'est pas gagné mais j'ai bien fait, annonce Ducky en se tournant vers Jimmy Palmer.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Cette inscription était une excellente idée. Je me félicite.

- Mais c'est moi qui ...

Ducky n'écoute déjà plus, il est aux portes de la morgue et place son chapeau.

- Nous y allons, Monsieur Palmer ?

- Bien sûr, Docteur, annonce Jimmy en souriant.

A suivre ...

J'ai voulu aussi avec cette histoire un peu m'amuser d'où les allusions à Numb3rs et Urgences. Pour la première j'attends la saison 3 (pas encore diffusée en Belgique) avec impatience et pour la seconde je suis si triste pour le départ de Ray et la façon dont il quitte la série. C'est à elles que j'ai pensé dès le départ.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. A bientôt...


	3. Candyman

Chapitre 3. Candyman

« Je me suis avancé sur le podium aveuglé par les spots avec cette musique dans les oreilles... »

« Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy man can...  
Candy man Candy man... »

« Un type débitait des banalités tristes : années d'arrivée au NCIS, passé de flic, âge, ... ils croyaient avoir deviné qui j'étais alors que moi-même je l'ignore, tellement habitué à me cacher. Je me tenais là et des plaquettes se levaient : celle de Ziva !! celle de Shepard !!! et aussi celle de Sachs !?! Puis une autre tenue par un steward au téléphone. Quelle folie tout ça ? Un moment j'ai cru que je faisais un cauchemar mais j'ai dû me résigner à faire face à la réalité. Et les enchères sont montées encore et encore surprenant le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Et sans que je comprenne la plus haute enchère donnée pour moi fut aussi la plus haute de la soirée. Elle venait du correspondant téléphonique. Après ça, j'ai juste compris que le « gagnant » m'attendait et que je devais reprendre la limousine... »

A l'intérieur de la limousine, Tony ne sait plus. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là. Il est perdu... Qui peut s'acharner ainsi pour lui ? Et pour quoi faire ? Comme toujours il n'est qu'un bel objet que quelqu'un veut posséder !!

Pour Anthony, la chanson entrainante de Christina Aguilera marquant l'insouciance d'une époque se transforme : « Je ne suis rien qu'un Candyman, un homme dont on peut se servir sans état d'âme. »

Arrivé à destination, Tony sort et réalise qu'il est à la Marina. A la grille, un mot sortis d'une imprimante annonce : Quai 21. Et Tony s'engage... 3...7...13... 18...20...21... : un magnifique bateau digne des plus beaux rêves de voyage s'y trouve. Un nid juste pour deux. Il est d'un blanc immaculé où les coussins bleu marine tranchent. Tout est nickel.

Anthony ne voit personne mais est bien décidé à savoir qui, alors il monte à bord et voit une silhouette à la barres. Une personne se retourne : Gibbs !!

- Bienvenue à bord.

- Qu'est-ce que .. toi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je voulais être avec toi.

- Avec moi ?

Gibbs habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, fait un pas mais Tony recule.

"A-t-il deviné mes sentiments ? Alors il va me virer ... "

- Je voulais...

- Te payer ma tête.

- Pas du tout.

- Alors quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as inscrit à ce truc ?

- Non, j'ignore qui l'a fait mais quand j'ai appris, j'ai su que j'allais y participer.

- Et me gagner... Comme un trophée ! Pourquoi vouloir faire ça !?

- Je veux être avec toi.

- Tu es fou.

- Non, gay.

- Oh mon dieu !!

- Tony ...

Un nouveau recul

- Et tu veux quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Après le secret de ta famille en voilà un autre mais je ne suis pas à vendre. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on peur déplacer comme ça, annonce Tony en claquant des doigts.

Tony fait demi-tour, il va quitter le bateau. Il n'est rien. Gibbs s'est bien fichu de lui...

A suivre...

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu. Contente que mes clins d'oeil vous aient plu. Bien sûr si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.


	4. My Everything

Chapitre 4. My Everything

- DiNozzo !

Tony se fige par réflexe.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? lui crie l'ex-Marine.

- Je ne sais plus, répond Tony, en longeant le bateau.

- Si tu ne supportes pas mon homosexualité.

- Ce n'est pas toi... Je ne suis pas un objet. Je l'ai toujours été.. pour mon père, les entraîneurs, les profs.. Les filles avec qui j'y croyais, mes chefs dans les autres brigades...

- Je ne te considère pas comme un objet.

- Tu pouvais me parler sans ça... Alors même si tu n'es pour rien dans mon inscription pourquoi cette comédie de mise aux enchères ?

- Si on est ici ce soir c'est juste parce que j'ai enfin accepté ce que je ressens.

- Ce que tu ressens ? s'exclame Tony.

- Pour toi. Tu es plus que mon agent senior. Tu es ...

- Non, tu te moques de moi, dit Tony, en reprenant son pas.

Tony veut partir alors qu'il est en train d'arriver ce qu'il voulait, il ne sait plus où il en est. Un tourbillon dont il a besoin de sortir ou peut-être doit-il se laisser happer et traverser le miroir de ce monde qu'il a tant espéré !

- Ne pars pas.

Tony se fige, happé par la voix de Gibbs, de cet homme qui lui a tant apporté : une famille qui l'aime comme il est, tout en le poussant à vouloir être meilleur. Gibbs est celui par qui tout est arrivé dans sa vie ... peut-être que Tony doit laisser encore une chose arriver. Et Tony regarde son patron qui profite de cette chance et dit :

- Mon âme soeur, je veux que ce soit toi.

Alors sans quitter le regard de Gibbs, Tony revient à la passerelle du bateau.

- Tu étais si différent avec moi. Tu reviens et rien. Tu ne me dis rien. Ton départ m'a fait si mal et quand tu reviens...

- J'essayais de reprendre ma place mais les choses ont changé. Nous avons changé. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, fais demi-tour, on en reparlera plus jamais et je repartirais.

Le coeur de Gibbs bat à tout rompre, il espère Tony près de lui, il a toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés et reconnus. Mais peut-être a-t-il voulu ce nous tellement fort que la réalité s'est faussée ? Il s'y est sûrement mal pris, il ...

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'en aller. J'aurais déjà dû t'empêcher de partir..., déclare DiNozzo, en mettant son pied sur la passerelle.

Et Anthony tend sa main à Gibbs qui la prend. L'ex-Marine voit alors leur paume se toucher, admettre leur lien, puis leurs doigts le solidifier en s'enlaçant et ainsi montrer cette évidence. Anthony, revenu à bord, approche son visage de celui de Jethro. Tony lui sourit et Gibbs pose ses lèvres sur celles de son agent. L'effleurement de leurs lèvres électrise leur corps. Tout est si naturel, il devait en être ainsi : Gibbs et Tony... Tony et Gibbs.

Après avoir ouvert les yeux, Tony demande :

- C'est vrai ... tout ce que tu viens de dire, Gibbs ?

- Oui, Boss, le taquine ce dernier.

Gibbs enlace Tony, il en a tellement rêvé. Tenir Anthony DiNozzo dans ses bras.

" Ce terrain de basket, je m'en souviens. Je l'agrippe et l'emmène avec moi. J'aurais tellement voulu..."

- J'aime tes bras autour de moi, prononce simplement Tony comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Gibbs.

- J'aime que tu sois dans mes bras.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Pour toujours et depuis toujours

Tony, touché en plein coeur, embrasse Gibbs et cette fois il ouvre la bouche, il veut connaître ce moment et la langue de Gibbs découvre celle de Tony, joueuse et tendre... Après ce baiser et une fois leur souffle repris, Gibbs propose du champagne et c'est à contre coeur qu'il lache la main de son bel Italien.

Alors qu'il remonte sur le pont, il entend de la musique : Tony a trouvé la radio ... Nerveux, il a dû occuper son esprit.

« Find Me Here, and speak To Me.  
I want to feel you.I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me  
To the place where I'll find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose.  
You're everything... »

Tony se tourne vers Gibbs. Ce dernier reste à le regarder un instant : " Cette chanson aurait pu être écrite juste pour mon Anthony, mon meilleur agent, l'homme que j'ai attendu toute ma vie."

- A toi, dit Gibbs en lui tendant sa coupe.

- A nous, assure Tony.

Après avoir goûté au champagne, Tony prend la parole :

- Il faut qu'on parle avant tout

- Je comprends. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Depuis quand as-tu compris pour ton homosexualité ?

- Depuis que j'ai 15 ans.

- 15 ans ?? Et tu t'es marié ...

- Trois fois, oui enfin quatre. Shannon était différente, une amie d'enfance. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre que je pouvais être un bon Marine, que peu importait tous ces préjugés.

- Et Kelly ?

- Je revenais d'une mission de sniper, encore une... tuer ainsi je ne pouvais plus. Perdu comme je l'étais et " légèrement " saoul, nous avons fais l'amour. Je ne l'ai pas regretté, je l'aimais d'une certaine façon et une fois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai refusé qu'elle avorte. Elle était faite pour être mère.

Gibbs fait signe à Tony et ils se dirigent vers la banquette à l'avant du bateau. Gibbs a besoin d'un intermède pour dire ce qui va suivre, Tony le comprend bien.

" You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now ?..."

- Quand elles sont mortes, j'ai vraiment cru mourir. J'aurais pu mettre fin à ma vie mais j'avais promis à Shannon d'être heureux et d'un jour trouver l'amour. En fait, je t'attendais...

" Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need,  
You're everything, everything..."

- Sois sérieux, dit Tony, en essayant de calmer l'élan de joie qui le submerge à ces mots. Et tes autres mariages.. et Jenny ?

- La première avait besoin de sa carte de séjour, elle la méritait vraiment. La deuxième avait un mari violent dont je voulais la protéger. La troisième ne comprenait pas et croyait me rendre heureux.. Jenny était une erreur pure et simple.

- Toutes ces histoires que tu racontes sur tes ex-femmes !

- Couverture. C'est plus simple ainsi.

- Et tu l'as été ?

- Heureux ?

Tony hoche la tête.

- Avec Shannon et ma fille, oui. Tony, j'étais sérieux, tu sais, je t'attendais.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- C'est un véritable interrogatoire ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- D'accord, disons qu'il y avait toujours une bonne raison pour renoncer. Être heureux, je n'y croyais plus...

Tony prend la main de Gibbs.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi, tout simplement ... Après l'Y.Pestis, j'ai réalisé que je devais accepter d'ouvrir les yeux mais avec la mort de Kate, j'acceptais encore moins la possibilité d'être heureux et de faire le bonheur de quelqu'un encore moins. Alors j'ai renoncé... Je t'avais à mes côtés et je ne me permettais pas autre chose.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Etre amnésique était agréable. Lorsque tout m'est revenu, je ne pouvais plus... trop, c'était trop. Et je me disais sans cesse que je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse alors qu'en même temps j'avais tellement peur de te perdre comme j'avais perdu Shannon et Kelly... Alors partir c'était comme oublier à nouveau. Mais là-bas, je pensais à vous tous et à toi mais je ne parvenais pas à revenir ... C'est Ziva qui m'a donné un prétexte.

- Tu étais si distant une fois revenu.

- Parce que je savais ne pas être guéri de toi, alors je restais à l'écart.

- Tu savais pour le poste en Espagne ?

- Oui et j'ai souhaité plus fort que tout que tu restes alors que loin de moi tu avais ta chance...

- C'est toi ma chance. Si j'ai survécu à l'Y.Pestis c'est pour toi. J'ai pensé partir, c'est vrai. J'étais perdu mais au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller.

Gibbs caresse le visage de son agent, Tony baisse les yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, avoue DiNozzo.

- La grenouille.

- Tu sais ?

Gibbs hoche simplement la tête pour le laisser continuer.

- Cette mission sous couverture, je m'enlise. Je me suis fourvoyé avec Jeanne. Je voulais l'aimer tout en sachant que c'était voué à l'échec.

- Comme Mann et moi. Cette femme est un autre moi en quelque sorte.

- Cette mission... commence Tony.

- Je vais dire à Jen que ça suffit.

- Elle s'est beaucoup investie, elle y tient et ne capitulera pas facilement. Que sais-tu au juste ?

- Pas grand chose. Ziva faisait des recherches sur l'Y.Pestis car elle avait vu ...

- Le bracelet d'hôpital, continue Tony.

- Oui et quand elle m'en a parlé, j'ai eu peur. Alors j'ai commencé à me renseigner.

- Je vais bien.

Gibbs enlace ses doigts à ceux d'Anthony.

- C'est vrai, les tests sont bons. Je dois continuer les visites mais ça va.

- Je serai là.

Emu par cette promesse, Tony s'oblige à changer de sujet pour continuer leur conversation.

- Je peux pas laisser tomber comme ça, je me suis engagé envers le NCIS et je ne...

- Tony, écoute. Je t'ai vu, tu as ce poids qui se marque en toi, ça t'a éloigné de l'équipe et ce par ma faute, je n'ai pas su t'arrêter. Tu as pris trop de risque.

- Comment terminer cette mission, si non ?

- Ensemble. Tous ensemble, nous trouverons.

Tony sourit alors à Gibbs. Ce dernier contemple ce sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es tellement magnifique.

- Moi ?

- Bien sûr.

Tony détourne le regard.

- Ne nie pas ton corps. Tu ignores ce dont tu es capable : Ziva, Jen, ... beaucoup se sont battus pour toi ce soir.

- Je n'ai rien demandé... ce n'est pas moi ... Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, si ?

- J'aime ton regard, ton merveilleux sourire et je suis déjà persuadé d'aimer chaque parcelle de ton corps si tu me laisses faire mais il faut que tu sois sûr que j'aime aussi tout ce qui te fais toi, ce que tu donnes, tout ce que tu montres et tout ce que tu caches...et ton âme.

- Gibbs ... dit Tony en frissonnant.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est toi, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une personne pourrait...

- Je te veux Anthony Samuel DiNozzo.

Tony avance son visage de Gibbs.

- Alors prends-moi.

A suivre...

J'espère que mes explications tiennent la route et reste cohérente. Gibbs et son passé c'est pas facile. La saison 4 reste un mystère pour moi pour l'instant.

"Everything" de Lifehouse est une merveille que j'ai découverte grâce à Roswell et qui me suit toujours aujourd'hui (ainsi que le groupe), donc il était temps qu'elle entre dans une des mes histoires. Et pour moi elle trouve sa place ici.

Je suis un peu en retard, désolée, je fais le plus vite que je peux. Merci pour les reviews passées et celles à venir que j'espère...


	5. Ames Soeur

Chapitre 5. Ames Sœur 

L'un face à l'autre, les deux hommes se regardent. Une émeraude et un diamant pur s'accordent enfin le bonheur qui les attend. Gibbs lève les mains jusqu'au nœud papillon de Tony et commence à le défaire.

- Au bureau, tout à l'heure, j'avais envie de t'enlever ce nœud et tout le reste.

- Rien ne t'arrêtera ici.

Doucement, Gibbs délie la cravate de Tony puis la laisse glisser tout aussi doucement. Montant le long des bras de Tony, Jethro le débarrasse de sa veste. Revenant au col, il commence à déboutonner la chemise, en se retenant pourtant de toucher la peau de Tony. Et DiNozzo frissonne à nouveau. Conscient de ce qu'il provoque chez son agent, Gibbs écarte les pans de la blouse et regarde Tony.

- Touche moi, lui demande Tony.

Gibbs approche ses mains et effleure du bout des doigts la peau cuivrée de son bel Italien.

- Plus, j'en veux plus.

Gibbs laisse ses mains se poser sur Anthony : son buste, ses pectoraux et inévitablement la respiration de Tony s'accélère. Les mains de Gibbs passent dans son dos et d'un geste sûr amène Tony à lui pour un baiser passionné. Anthony se laisse faire, il est encore un peu dérouté, pourtant il doit être à la hauteur et tout faire pour Gibbs...

Gibbs s'écarte un instant de son presque amant.

- Tu seras parfait.

- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, il n'y a pas de problème…

- Nous sommes deux, Tony. Je veux que tu te sentes bien alors si tu veux attendre …

Pour toute réponse, Tony effleure les lèvres de Gibbs, comme un souffle. Il revient et les caresse à nouveau avec sa langue.

- J'en envie de toi. Apprend-moi comme tu sais le faire.

Et Tony capture les lèvres de Gibbs pour un baiser partagé. Tony regarde Gibbs et confiant, il hoche la tête. Gibbs se lève donc et lui tend la main. Une fois leurs mains enlacées, ils descendent en cabine.

- Il est à qui ce bateau ?

- A moi.

- Toi ?

- Avant de me mettre à les construire moi-même, j'ai remis celui-ci à flot.

- Beau travail.

- Je sais me servir de mes mains. Laisse-moi te monter.

- Je ne demande qu'à voir, répond-t-il, le regard espiègle et le sourire enjoleur en laissant tomber sa chemise sur le sol.

Tony est bien là, à sa place, Gibbs le voit... et lui aussi.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui.

- J'aimerais te voir.

Gibbs enlève sa chemise et Tony découvre le buste musclé de son Boss et sa toison poivre et sel. Rien ne lui semble déplacé, hors de propos et surtout pas inconcevable. Il est là et bien là. il veut être là, et encore plus il veut être dans les bras de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Comme d'habitude, Gibbs le devine, s'approche et l'enlace. Très vite les lèvres de Gibbs se posent sur lui. Dans son cou, sur son épaule puis de l'autre côté tandis que ses mains descendent et glissent sur la taille de son agent. Tony parcoure les muscles du dos de Jethro, si galbés et parfaits. Gibbs enlève pantalon et boxer et Tony l'imite.

- On pourrait... commence Gibbs.

- S'allonger, termine Anthony, en hochant la tête.

Tony s'allonge donc et attend Gibbs qui se tient au pied du lit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.

- Fais moi l'amour, dit Tony en regardant dans les yeux.

Tony veut plus que tout que cet homme, qu'il a attendu toute sa vie, devienne son amant. Il n'a aucun doute. Et Anthony DiNozzo lui tend la main. Gibbs prend cette main tendue et Tony l'accueille entre ses jambes. Leur bouche, leur peau, leur sexe se découvrent et redemandent ce contact sans arrêt. Gibbs entend Tony gémir et son désir augmente encore d'un cran. Il veut Tony, le sentir, entrer en lui et lui donner du plaisir.. mais il veut avant tout être avec lui, le rendre heureux. Il l'a vu changer. Il n'est plus ce flic de Baltimore, ce playboy, il ne l'a probablement jamais été. Chacun son masque ! Gibbs veut savoir quel enfant il était, quelle histoire il aimait, qui la lui lisait. Il semble toujours si seul et plus encore récèmment. Oui, il veut tout savoir de ses souvenirs qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais et il veut leur en créer de nouveaux : les plus beaux.

Gibbs s'arrête, contemple Anthony : le souffle saccadé et le rouge aux joues, toujours plus beau. Il revient à Gibbs qui alors lui caresse le visage tendrement.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais. J'ai besoin de toi.

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Tony écarte les jambes, leur sexe dressé montrent qu'ils ont besoin de franchir le pas et de s'assouvir l'un de l'autre. Gibbs ouvre un tiroir près du lit et prend un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Tony le voit déballer le préservatif alors il le lui prend des mains et avant de le placer sur la virilité de son presque amant, il touche le sexe de Jethro et le caresse.

- Tony !

- Je voulais te toucher moi aussi.

Il est surpris lui-même de se sentir si à l'aise. Son corps réagit avec un sexe encore plus douloureux et surtout son esprit est serein face à ce contact et ce dont il a de plus en plus envie : Gibbs en lui. Tony entend gémir son nom et il place le préservatif sur la virilité de son Boss.

Avant tout, Gibbs positionne au mieux son amant. Tête bien calée dans les coussins, bassin légèrement relevé et les jambes écartées. Pour Tony, il a tellement envie de lui. Envie depuis si longtemps de son corps sur le sien, de son sexe en lui mais aussi de lui faire tout ressentir : l'attente, le désir, l'envie, la tendresse. Un amant parfait pour faire comprendre à Anthony ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Gibbs caresse le torse de Tony, descend sa main plus bas et c'est au tour de Tony de gémir.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux, dit Gibbs.

- Touche moi.

Et Gibbs parcoure la virilité de Tony de ses doigts.

- Plus.

Gibbs prends alors complètement le sexe de Tony dans sa main et bouge lentement d'avant en arrière. Happé par ces caresses incroyables, Tony ne sait plus rien dire. C'est un homme qui lui procure ce plaisir mais c'est avant tout quelqu'un qui prend son plaisir en compte. Il n'est plus un objet, il est le plus important, il est unique. Tony parvient à dire :

- Prends moi.

Gibbs délaisse l'épieu de chair pour embrasser Tony avec fougue. Ensuite, il dépose des baisers papillon sur le corps d'Anthony, il enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant puis doucement introduit un doigt dans l'intimité d'Anthony. Bien sûr, il y a résistance mais Gibbs la sent s'estomper, le corps de Tony sait que Gibbs ne lui veut que du bien, qu'il n'y a aucune intrusion. Gibbs en est troublé, une harmonie est en train de naître entre eux et si rapidement. Il n'a jamais vécu ça. Gibbs amène un deuxième doigt et bouge un peu plus.

- Gibbs, lance Tony suppliant.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Ca n'arrivera pas.

Tony tend ses mains à Gibbs.

- Viens !

Gibbs prend les mains de Tony qui les pose sur ses hanches. Accrochés ainsi, Gibbs pénètre Tony. Bien sûr une douleur se marque sur le visage de Tony. Gibbs, voyant cela, veut se retirer mais Tony l'en empêche.

- Restes. Continues.

Et Gibbs s'enfonce un peu plus. Tony a mal mais plus que tout il n'est plus seul. Il a attendu Gibbs toute sa vie, qu'il soit un homme n'y change rien. Gibbs bouge à nouveau, il va et vient entre ses reins. De petits coups, de longs retours en Tony, leur ardeur augmente sans cesse. Puis tout se déchaine en eux. Gibbs augmente encore ses mouvements et entend la voix de Tony.

- Boss !!! Boss.. Encore ..., et sans raison .. Jay ! Jay !!!

Gibbs se retire pour revenir doucement puis bouge encore. Il est avec celui qu'il attendait et Jay se libère en Tony. Alors que Gibbs se retire, il devine que Tony aurait voulu qu'il reste :

- Ce n'est pas fini, le rassure l'ex-Marine.

Et Gibbs touche le sexe de Tony vraiment douloureux. Gibbs reprend du lubrifiant et un préservatif qu'il place sur le sexe de Tony puis l'enduit de gel. Jethro enjambe Tony en restant plus ou moins relevé. Il tend la main à Anthony qui l'agrippe.

- Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre. J'aime ce surnom.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit !

- Nos âmes se sont reconnues, Anthony.

Et Jay se laisse lentement descendre sur l'épieu de chair de Tony qui exulte de plaisir. Gibbs remonte et accentue son va et vient puis se cambre. Et son nouveau nom explose. Alors qu'il va s'empaler une nouvelle fois, Tony l'arrête. Ils se comprenent. Gibbs bouge, s'allonge et Tony revient à lui, l'embrasse, caresse son corps puis le pénètre en douceur. Il bouge un peu, puis un rien à droite, va ensuite à gauche et c'est au tour de Gibbs de l'appeler.

- Anthony .. ANTHONY !!

Et le corps de l'agent du NCIS tombe en extase et il se libère à son tour. Tony se retire, jette leurs préservatifs et revient au lit dans les bras de Jay.

- C'est incroyable, tu sais. C'était parfait.

- Dors maintenant, Anthony.

Et les deux hommes s'endorment bercés par le mouvement de l'océan.

Au matin, Gibbs ouvre les yeux. Le lit est vide, le smoking de Tony jonche toujours le sol. Il ne manque que le boxer et la chemise. L'ex-Marine se lève et rejoint le pont. Tony est près de la proue, le levé du soleil n'est pas encore terminé. Gibbs s'approche et l'enlace sans provoquer de sursaut chez son amant. Leurs mains bientôt l'une sur l'autre.

- Merci pour cette soirée, dit Tony en souriant.

- Je veux plus, lui assure Gibbs.

- Et tout les problèmes que ça pourrait provoquer, je ne veux pas qu'on puisse te nuite et puis ce n'est que moi. Pourquoi voudrais-tu de ... ?

- Parce que je t'aime, Anthony.

Ce dernier se retourne et sourit.

- Tu savais que je dirais ça car tu le sais maintenant...

- Et pour toujours, je voulais juste te l'entendre le dire, Jay.

Tony capture les lèvres de Jay et lui déclare :

- Je t'aime aussi, Mon Ame Soeur.

The End.

Je voulais m'amuser, je me suis peut-être un peu éloignée des bases, j'ai essayé de rester cohérente. Mais c'était ma pause vacance...

En ce qui concerne "La Grenouille" je laisse la série s'en charger. Cette histoire se joue lors d'une seule soirée. J'espère d'ailleurs que cette "soirée" vous à plu. J'attend vos avis. Merci d'avoir lu "La soirée de nos Vies"


End file.
